Roz loves Frasier
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Roz needs to tell Frasier how she really feels. Review and tell me if you liked it or just say HI!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show or any such things like that.**

**Rating: T**

**Roz loves Frasier **

"Frasier…I…I…"

Roz looked at her friend and gulped. She had come to his flat to tell him something important.

All night she had been sitting in her apartment just thinking about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. It had taken her ages to pluck up the courage to just walk out of the front door. Even as she had been sitting staring into her wardrobe obsessing over what to wear she had knew that it was silly being nervous, even about seeing him. She had tried to calm herself down with a drink but, much to her despair, she just couldn't keep it down.

It had been a hard day at work. Frasier had just seemed to e everywhere she turned, even more than usual. They had done the show, which, had been quite embarrassing for her as she really couldn't take her eyes off him. Half way through the broadcast he had spoken to her live on-air and she had completely frozen, he had caught her off her guard, she had been staring at him for longer than she had thought. She hoped she hadn't been grinning, she had once caught sight of herself through the glass of the partition, she had smiling like a lovesick teenager. He had laughed at her inability to talk and made a joke that she had probably had been fantasying about him. Oh he didn't know how right he had been…

After the show she had been quite relieved that it had finished and she could just go and stop being an embarrassment to herself. Though when he said goodbye she had felt somehow empty, it was the best part of the day seeing him and she really hatred when he went and she wouldn't see him until the next day. The emotions that came with this where hard too. She had gone down to the coffee shop around the corner on her way home to grab a coffee and a piece of the fattiest chocolate cake to cheer her up. She had walked through the door exhausted and walked right into him. He had apologized laying his hands on her arms, she shivered but he didn't notice as he had already started leading them off to a table in the corner, he ordered them some coffee and motioned her to sit down. He had chatted happily to her about this and that, his brother, his dad, Daphne, the dog and something about art but she hadn't been really listening. She had coughed loudly and re-positioned herself on her chair when she had realised she had been doing her usual staring and grinning act. He had just continued talking and then suddenly, remembering an appointment he had, he rushed off. She had waved him off and when he was gone she had sighed going through the same emotions as she had gone through that afternoon when he had gone from the station and indeed what she went through when he went home everyday. She then ordered two pieces of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own anything.**

**Rating: T…it's really just to be safe.**

Later, she when she had returned home, she had ran herself a bath in the hope of it being relaxing. As she lay in the bath tub , the hot water and lavender smelling bubbles reaching just below her neck, she had thought about her day. She thought once again about her feelings for her friend and a tear rolled down her cheek as she suddenly, but in a way slowly, came to a realization. She knew it had been coming for weeks, the day when she had to tell him just how she felt about him. She knew then that she didn't want him to say goodbye to her at the end of the day, she didn't want the feeling of hurt washing over her every time he had mentioned a new woman. She didn't want any of it anymore, all she wanted was him, him holding her, him kissing her, him loving her. She had climbed out of the bath and knew what she had had to do. She had to tell him, she just couldn't do it anymore, she didn't want to do it anymore.

A while later, a big while later, and after much plucking of her courage she had walked out of her door and in no time had found herself standing in front of his door. She had made a fist and held it up and with one last sigh and a bit more plucking of the old courage, she let her fist bang lightly on the door. The door opened and he had greeted her with his kind smile, he also looked surprised to see her too. She didn't wait to be shown in she just blurted it out there in the hallway right in front of his door.

"…I…love you."

Frasier dropped his hand from where it had been resting on the handle of the door. His expression hadn't changed, well, it didn't need to he was still surprised. Roz blinked coming out of the daze she had been in. She looked behind Frasier into the apartment and saw Niles, Martin and Daphne standing looking on open-mouthed. She panicked and put her hand over her eyes, she mumbled an assortment of apologizes and turned to leave. Frasier suddenly grabbed her hand, spinning her back round to face him.

"Frasier…"

But she was silenced. He had kissed her gently on the lips. Roz went slightly light-headed and stumbled backwards clumsily, Frasier wrapped his strong arms around her waist keeping her upright. She looked up at him smiling shyly. He had kissed her, it was nice and surprising and amazing and…He kissed her again and she kissed him back feeling like her heart might burst. They pulled away and he touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." He said, his eyes sparkling.

She laughed and he held her, putting her chin on his shoulder she looked over to his family who were still standing watching.

"Hello." She said, well, it was only polite.

Frasier turned, laughed and pushed Roz gently out of the door closing it behind them. Martin laughed.

"Well, way to go Frasier!" He said, happy for his son.

"Well it was about time!" Daphne said, she had seen the way Roz had looked at Dr Crane.

She walked into the kitchen, Niles and Martin staring after her.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Oh now Daphne, come come, you have to tell us the gossip!"

Daphne smiled at them and they smiled back, happy for Frasier and Roz.

**The end! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
